


Überraschende Weihnachten

by callisto24



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily erhält eine Einladung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschende Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChemLady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChemLady).



> Wichtelgeschichte für ChemLady in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel.

Emily starrte lange auf die Karte. Die förmliche Art, mit der Hotch sie einlud, war gleichermaßen typisch wie überraschend. Sie riss sich zusammen. Immerhin war sie Profiler. Auch wenn es zu den längst nicht mehr erwähnten Regeln des Teams gehörte, es nicht zu tun, so stand sie doch knapp davor, Hotch zu analysieren. So knapp, wie seit ihren ersten Tagen in der BAU.  
Damals war sie vor der Versuchung zurückgeschreckt. Damals, als ihr Kopf voller Ehrgeiz gewesen war, sie aber dennoch nicht vollkommen von ihrem Herz hatte ablenken könnten, das bei Hotchs Anblick Purzelbäume geschlagen hatte.  
Sie war immer noch stolz darauf, dass es ihr gelungen war, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Kein einziger der Experten und Genies hatte etwas geahnt, sie war sich dessen sicher.  
Aber während der letzten langen Jahre konnte sie dennoch nie vollkommen verdrängen, dass Hotch schlichtweg jeden Nerv in ihr zum Vibrieren brachte.  
Ob es seine zurückhaltende Art war, die Fähigkeit, mit der er zugleich Gefühle zurückhielt und sie doch für den, der genau hinsah, offen darlegte, gehörte zu den Fragen, die zu stellen sie sich verbot.  
Er war verheiratet, hatte ein Kind, und in jedem denkbaren Sinne unantastbar. Selbst nach dem schrecklichen Tod seiner Frau hätte sie es nie gewagt, sich ihm zu nähern. Es verbot sich von selbst, aus mehr Gründen, als sie an einer Hand aufzählen konnte.  
Und jetzt das. Emily fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Goldrand der Einladung. Sie war schlicht und in seiner akkuraten Handschrift verfasst, die sie unter Tausenden wiedererkannte. Höflich, wie er es war. Er ließ ihr jeden denkbaren Ausweg, sagte so viel mit so wenigen Worten, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug, nur bei dem Gedanken, wie gut er sie wohl kannte.  
„Was hast du da?“ Reid sah ihr über die Schulter. Rasch schob Emily die Karte in den Umschlag zurück. „Eine Einladung.“  
„Für Weihnachten?“ Reid beantwortete sich die Frage selbst mit einem Nicken. „Das ist gut. Ich hätte dir angeboten, mitzukommen, anstatt alleine zu feiern. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob du das Sanatorium näher kennenlernen willst.“  
Emily lächelte. „Ich denke, das hebe ich mir für eine besondere Gelegenheit auf.“  
Reid lachte. „Ich erinnere dich daran.“  
„Mach hin, Kleiner, wenn ich dich zum Flughafen fahren soll.“ Morgan drehte ungeduldig seinen Autoschlüssel in der Hand und Reid nahm die langen Beine in die Hand.  
Emily schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren ohnehin die Letzten, die das Büro verließen. Ihr Blick wanderte auf die verschlossene Tür zu Hotchs Reich. Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass er diesmal früher gegangen war.  
Andererseits wollte er sicher mit Jack zusammen sein. Und mit ihr. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus und sie drängte es sofort zurück.  
Das war dämlich. Er hatte sicher nur gehört, dass sie Weihnachten allein wäre. Emily schob den Umschlag in ihre Tasche. Zu spekulieren war Zeitverschwendung. Und Zeit hatte sie nie im Überfluss. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie sich noch ein wenig frisch machen und Geschenke besorgen wollte.  
Während sie durch die Geschäfte eilte, bereits mit einem knallroten Sportwagen inklusive Fernsteuerung beladen, laut Verkäufer der Hit für Kinder in Jacks Alter, der obligatorischen Krawatte für Hotch, weil sie von Anfang an wusste, dass ihr nichts einfiele, was nicht entweder zu persönlich oder schlichtweg peinlich war, kam ihr ein naheliegender Gedanke, den sie bislang, wie alle anderen Gedanken an Hotch, immer verdrängt hatte.  
Garantiert handelte es sich nur um eine Frage der Zeit bis er mit Jessica zusammenkäme. Wenn er das nicht schon längst war. Mitten im Kaufhaus blieb sie stehen. Ein Fluch ertönte hinter ihr und jemand rempelte sie von der Seite an. Es wäre ja auch das Beste für Jack. Und sie sollte sich für ihn freuen. Vielleicht war es sogar Jessica gewesen, die ihn dazu überredet hatte, Emily einzuladen. Es sähe ihr ähnlich.  
Auch wenn Emily sie nur zu wenigen Gelegenheiten gesehen hatte, so zählte sie Jessica doch zu den Menschen, die ihr sympathisch waren. Und eigentlich war das auch keine Frage. Seine Schwägerin kümmerte sich seit dem Unglück aufopferungsvoll um Hotch und den Jungen. Wer weiß, was ohne sie aus den beiden geworden wäre.  
Emily schluckte und erinnerte sich von Neuem daran, die Spekulationen zurückzudrängen. Doch ihre Schritte und Bewegungen verlangsamten sich. Fast mechanisch erstand sie für Jessica einen Schal, merkte erst, als sie das Kaufhaus verließ, dass sie ihn in der Farbe gewählt hatte, in der auch die Krawatte leicht schimmerte. Dezent und doch elegant. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Letztendlich interessierte das alles doch auch nicht. Weihnachten war das Fest der Kinder. Und sie würde mithelfen, es für Jack so fröhlich zu gestalten wie es möglich war.  
Es war dunkel und sie nervös, als sie vor der Tür zu Hotchs Wohnung stand. Kein Laut war von draußen zu hören und sie wartete bereits das zweite Klingeln ab.  
Endlich hörte sie schnelle Schritte.  
„Wer ist da?“, fragte eine Jungenstimme.  
„Emily Prentiss“, sagte sie und ihre Nervosität stieg, als sich die Schritte wieder entfernten, von Neuem näher kamen und plötzlich mit einem Ruck die Tür aufgerissen wurde.  
„Frohe Weihnachten“, sagte Emily und verstummte, als ein schokoladenverschmiertes Kindergesicht zu ihr aufsah. Der Kleine begann auf und ab zu springen, als er ihre Tüten sah. „Hast du Geschenke? Bist du dem Weihnachtsmann begegnet?“  
„Ähm … könnte sein. Darf ich denn reinkommen?“ Emily beugte sich ein wenig zu Jack herunter und lachte. „Oder hast du den Weihnachtsmann bereits verspeist.“  
„Nur einen“, grinste der Junge.  
Emily räusperte sich. „Wo ist denn dein Vater?“  
„In der Küche.“ Jack drehte sich um und lief voran. Emily zögerte einen Augenblick, legte dann Mantel und Tasche ab und folgte dem Jungen. Der Gang wirkte keinesfalls weihnachtlich, doch als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, änderte sich die Stimmung. Stechpalmen und Tannenzweige an den Wänden wurden von Lichterketten erhellt, die wiederum den gedeckten Tisch beleuchteten. Rasch zählte Emily die Gedecke. Es waren sechs. Offensichtlich kam noch jemand außer ihr zu der kleinen Familie dazu. Vielleicht Hotchs Bruder.  
„Einen Moment noch“, hörte sie Hotchs Stimme aus der Küche. Die klang ein wenig gequält, ungewohnt. Einen Atemzug später erkannte Emily, was es war, das in den Worten mitschwang. Stress. Aber Stress und Hotch? Das passte irgendwie nicht. Schon gar nicht an einem Feiertag.  
Flugs betrat sie die Küche und wurde von einem unerwarteten Anblick begrüßt. Genauer gesagt von einem Hotch, den sie so noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
Sein normalerweise sorgfältig zurückgekämmtes Haar klebte in der Stirn. Er trug eine karierte Schürze. Sein Hemd zierten Spritzer einer Sauce und auf seinen Schuhen haftete Mehl. Doch das war nicht alles. Auf dem Boden der Küche breitete sich eine klumpige Masse aus und Hotch selbst starrte unglücklich auf einen verkohlten Brocken, den er eben aus dem Herd gezogen hatte. Zumindest der Menge Qualm nach zu urteilen, der die Küche füllte. Mit einer Hand hielt er Jack davon ab, näherzukommen. „Vorsicht, der Ofen ist heiß.“  
„Weiß ich doch.“ Jack strahlte. Offensichtlich hatte er Vergnügen an dem Chaos.  
„Emily.“ Hotch räusperte sich. „Schön, dass du kommen konntest.“  
Ein Kichern stieg in Emily auf angesichts des Versuchs, seine Würde zu bewahren.  
„War mir ein Vergnügen“, erwiderte sie ebenso höflich. „Kann ich behilflich sein?“  
Hotch entließ einen Seufzer. „Oh ja.“ Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, in dem sich gleichermaßen Erleichterung und Verzweiflung spiegelten.  
„Ich helfe schon“, rief Jack und verteilte mit einem Küchenhandtuch großflächig den Kartoffelbrei auf dem Boden.  
„Das machst du sehr schön“, sagte Emily.  
Hotch räusperte sich, fuhr sich mit einer teigverklebten Hand durch die Haare. „Das sollte wirklich ein wenig eleganter aussehen“, murmelte er und als er aufsah, glich sein Blick so sehr dem eines verlegenen Schuljungen, dass Emily die Hand vor den Mund hielt, um nicht loszuprusten.  
„Was sollte das denn werden?“, fragte Emily, als sie wieder ernst bleiben konnte. „Und wo ist Jessica?“  
Hotch rollte mit den Augen. „Meinst du den Braten oder die Quiche oder die Suppe? Salat und Nachtisch dürften hier auch noch untergemischt sein.“ Er stöhnte leise. „Ich fürchte, ich habe mich ein wenig übernommen.“  
Jack stand auf, packte den Arm seines Vaters und sah treuherzig zu ihm auf. „Das hast du fein gemacht, Dad.“  
Hotchs Züge wurden weich und Emilys Herz schmolz.  
„Jessica holt eine Vorspeise“, erklärte Hotch und wuschelte Jack durchs Haar. „Es war bereits abzusehen, dass daraus nichts wird. Der Braten allerdings …“ Sein Blick wurde traurig.  
„Hey.“ Emily lachte leise. Dann ging sie auf ihn zu und löste das Band seiner Schürze. „Jetzt bin ich da. Und was Katastrophen in Küchen angeht, das ist so eine Art Spezialgebiet von mir. Du kümmerst dich um Jack und dich, während ich hier schnell klar Schiff mache.“  
Hotch sah sie unglücklich an. „Aber dafür hab ich dich nicht eingeladen.“  
Emily senkte den Blick. „Das macht doch nichts. Und ich weiß schon, warum du mich eingeladen hast.“  
„Tatsächlich?“  
Emilys Hand schloss sich um die Schürze, deren Stoff sie immer noch umklammert hielt. Ein wenig klebrig fühlte der sich an, doch das spielte keine Rolle.  
„Na, weil ich alleine bin über Weihnachten. Ich … ich weiß das durchaus zu schätzen …“  
„Das war aber nicht der Grund.“  
Hotch befand sich plötzlich nahe bei ihr, so nah, dass sie die Wärme seines Körpers neben der Hitze spürte, die immer noch vom Ofen ausging. Schweiß brach ihr aus und sie verwünschte das Zittern, das sie erfasste. Er war ihr Chef, verdammt noch mal. Er sollte nicht in ihr Inneres sehen können, sie nicht derart durcheinanderbringen.  
Eine Hand umfasste ihr Kinn, hob ihr Gesicht und ehe sie wusste, was geschah, fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Nur einen Moment, dann ließ er sie los, und trat zugleich einen Schritt zurück. Er deutete zur Decke. „Mistelzweig“, lächelte er.  
Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihren Lippen. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, ebenso wenig wie den endlosen Moment, den sie ihn anstarrte, in seine dunklen Augen sah, die immer so kühl und distanziert wirkten. Doch die nun voller Wärme und Hoffnung leuchteten.  
„Mistelzweig“, wiederholte sie atemlos. „Natürlich.“  
„Hat Jessica aufgehängt“, krähte Jack dazwischen. „Damit Dad Weihnachten endlich glücklich wird.“  
Jessica, natürlich. Emily nickte, verstand, und konnte doch den Blick nicht von Hotch wenden. Nicht von den Teigresten, die es nun auch in sein Haar geschafft hatten. Nicht von dem Stückchen Broccoli, das am Saum seiner Hemdtasche feststeckte, oder den bunten Flecken, die es ihm wohl unmöglich machten, es noch ein weiteres Mal zur Arbeit zu tragen.  
Hotch senkte die Wimpern und Emily glaubte zu sehen, dass die nur eine Spur bebten.  
Sie wünschte, es gäbe keinen Mistelzweig, wünschte, so dumm und eigennützig es auch war, dass es keine Jessica gäbe, dass sie in diesem Augenblick und für immer alleine mit Hotch und Jack sein dürfte. Wünschte dass ihr der Wunsch nicht so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dass Hotch gezwungen war, den Blick abzuwenden und sie gleich nach Neujahr um ihre Versetzung zu bitten.  
Sie wünschte so vieles und dann klappte die Tür und Jessica stand in der Küche.  
„Ist es möglich, dass es hier noch schlimmer aussieht als zuvor?“, fragte sie entgeistert. „Wie habt ihr zwei das hingekriegt?“  
Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück in den Gang. „Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass sich hier etwas ändern muss? Liebeskranke Leute brauchen einen Schubs, sonst geschehen Katastrophen.“  
„Hast du gesagt“, bestätigte eine männliche Stimme und einen Augenblick später trat Rossi in den Raum. „Und du hast nicht zu viel versprochen.“  
Emilys Mund öffnete sich und blieb offen.  
„Überraschung“, murmelte Hotch und sah Emily betreten an. Deren Blick wanderte von ihm zu Rossi und zu Jessica. Sie hörte nicht, dass die sie begrüßte, eine Geste vollführte, die die Küche umfasste und laut lachte. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Rossi ein paar Päckchen aus dem Schnellimbiss auf den Tisch lud.  
Als sie sich endlich fing, stand Hotch immer noch da und sah sie an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Rossi“, nickte er und lächelte. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass er mal zur Familie gehört.“  
„Das ist verrückt“, flüsterte Emily. „Warum weiß das keiner.“  
Hotch lächelte. „In unserem Job ist es schwierig mit dem Privatleben. Man wünscht sich, dass es solange privat bleibt wie möglich.“  
„Aber …“  
„Himmel nochmal“, fuhr Jessica dazwischen. „Nun küsst euch schon. Wir alle wissen es. Und der Mistelzweig über euren Köpfen hängt nicht umsonst da oben.“  
„Die haben schon geküsst“, meinte Jack.  
„Umso besser.“ Rossi legte einen Arm um Jessica. „Aber offensichtlich fehlt euch noch Übung.“ Mit dem freien Arm schob er Jack aus der Küche. „Und dich, mein Junge, machen wir jetzt erst einmal vorzeigbar. Du willst doch nicht mit Schokolade verschmieren, was dir der Weihnachtsmann bringt.“  
„Geschenke“, jubelte Jack und ließ sich nicht länger bitten.  
Alleine in der Küche ging Hotch einen Schritt auf Emily zu. „Was sagst du?“ Er umfasste ihre Arme vorsichtig.  
„Was sag ich wozu?“ Emily lächelte, als Hotch sie näher an sich zog.  
„Zu uns“, flüsterte der in ihr Ohr.  
Sie küsste sein Kinn, seinen Hals, seinen Nacken, schmeckte Teig und Salz und Hotch. „Ich sage ja“, flüsterte sie zurück. „Und das jedes Mal wieder.“

*  
Ende


End file.
